<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intruder (Tee/Reader) by C0smicMirr0r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536759">Intruder (Tee/Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0smicMirr0r/pseuds/C0smicMirr0r'>C0smicMirr0r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, this was a wattpad spanish fanfic that i write last year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0smicMirr0r/pseuds/C0smicMirr0r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Attention, once again an intruder has been located in the ship, it looks ostile but you must not get carried away by appearances ... When you locate it, send it to me</p><p>I'll take care of her"<br/>-Tee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tee/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intruder (Tee/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Shit, how I ended up here... I was in a battle with Sig and I ended up here ...- Y/N was walking through the corridors of a kind of ship, she didn't understand what was happening, there were many strange things like those strange blocks -Hello?? Is there someone here? - She shouted without anyone answering, in that I hear some voices approaching-AH! HELLO! ?? - Y/N got scared taking one of those blocks that had an I shape</p><p>-I swear that Ai's face didn't compare to anything hahaha !! - Elle says as she walks</p><p>-But I can be better! If you had followed the plan-Jay says giving her a push.</p><p>-Fool! hahaha-the two twins start laughing together when they get to where  Y/N was-Hey! Who are you ?! - Elle yells pointing at her.</p><p>-AH! Sorry! I am Y/N! Don't hurt me !! - she shouts in an upset and scared way.</p><p>-Ah don't worry, we won't hurt you, if you beat us in a tetris battle! -Jay yells next to Elle, making a pose with his J and L hands respectively. Y/N didn't know what tetris is, she barely knew how to handle the Puyos, maybe that's why he ended up there. Without her being able to stop them the battle began.</p><p>The twins threw and squared the blocks with each other while she could not at least make a chain of 2, out of nowhere some gray blocks begin to block her preventing her from making more chains. The twins are victorious in this battle.</p><p>-Now tell us what are you doing here, and who are you? -Jay says next to Elle seeing her defeated.</p><p>-I-I don't know! Just finish here! I already told you who I am! I want to get out of here! -She screams almost crying</p><p>-Wowowow, calm girl, it's fine-Elle says calming her down</p><p>-We understand -Jay says doing the same</p><p>The two remain in silence watching her, the girl begins to calm down, gets up from her and was about to thank them for not hurting them, until</p><p>-INTRUDER! INTRUDER !! - They both start screaming and run away</p><p>-DO NOT WAIT! Help me! -Y/N runs after them.</p><p>While in a control room, where the ship's cameras could be seen, there was a green-haired girl looking at her phone and not paying attention to the cameras.</p><p>-Ha! Amitie lost again against Raffina, what a fool- Says the green haired girl laughing at the publications on her phone. At that, a screen near her sounds in her video call.</p><p>-Ess, tell me your report, any news on the cameras? -Says a boy with lavender hair on the screen</p><p>-Oh calm down Tee, when will the automatic cameras be fixed? It's boring to be watching screens without anything interesting - Ess says with an arm on one of her cheeks in boredom and disinterest.</p><p>-I already told you that Ai is in charge of fixing them, they will be ready in a few days, please be patient. Now could you check the screens for a moment? Please? -Tee says trying to keep her patience with her.</p><p>-Well, let's see ... corridors alone, more corridors alone, Elle and Jay screaming, a girl walking in the corridor, more corridors alone ...- she says without any interest</p><p>-Wait! Repeat that again-says Tee, exalting what he heard</p><p>-Huh? the twins are yelling?</p><p>-No! the girl! Send me her screen</p><p>Ess sends part of the recording to Tee in the main part of the ship.</p><p>-Great, here we go again, we just left the town of Ringo and we have to help someone there again- Tee says hitting his forehead</p><p>-Pi pipi pi ...- O begins to calm him down</p><p>-If you're right, we have to help her ... also ... I'll be honest ... with this little fragment I must admit that she looks very cute-He says changing his face to a somewhat mischievous smile-Everyone on the ship-calling for the ship's microphone-attention, we have an intruder on the ship, I ask you to please help me to look for her, if you find her, let me know and bring her to my office-Tee closes the call and goes to look for her too, o wanted to accompany-O,  you are in charge of the main part until I return, okay? -He says with his serious captain's voice.</p><p>-Pipi!!-O says yes with stars in his eyes, and Tee leaves the main room.</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>-Who spoke? I suppose it has to be the computer or something in here-Y/N reaches a room with motors-Well ... and now where am I? ...- From behind her comes a giant robot that seemed somewhat annoying</p><p>-Located intruder-he says watching her from above</p><p>-aaammm ... b-d-excuse me ...- Y/N  was very nervous and she couldn't say anything out of fear</p><p>-Starting battle -said the robot preparing his z-blocks</p><p>-Not again! -A new battle of tetris against puyos begins, it did not last too long, since it was quite clear that she was not good with the puyos and much less against some blocks that she did not know-Please don't hurt me! - She screamed on the ground</p><p>-Pocessing capture-the robot begins to approach her to catch her, when suddenly</p><p>-Zed! Wait! -Someone comes running to stop him</p><p>-Captain, greetings- the robot stops when it hears Tee's voice</p><p>The captain approaches the girl with delicacy -Are you alright? -He says giving her hand so that she can get up, Y/N fearful but when she sees his eyes, she calms down, giving him her hand</p><p>-Yes, thank you very much-she thanks Tee's kindness towards her</p><p>-My apologies for being so rude captain- Zed says sorry for her attitude towards her</p><p>-Okay, you found her and that is the important thing, thank you very much, from here I will take care of her myself-Tee says seriously to Zed, the latter returns to his work that he was doing before the whole dilemma-Now, please, accompany me I'm sorry for this somewhat hectic welcome for you-Tee grabs her hand and leads her into the main room. During the way Y/N was explaining everything that happened and how she got there without having any idea how to return-I understand, calm down Y/N, this has already happened to us in the past so we can help you to return.</p><p>-Seriously?! Thank you very much!! - From her emotion she throws herself to hug him and kiss him on the cheek, this makes him blush too-Ah! Apologies! I didn't want to be so daring -She also says blushing and covering her mouth.</p><p>-Hahaha, so are you one of that kind of girls huh?~ -He says looking at her sideways with a slightly mischievous face, Y/N blushes even more and gets nervous-Hehe quiet, I won't go so fast ~ -He says approaching to her face, Y/N was melting inside, at that moment they arrive at the main hall, o happily greets them to find her</p><p>-Pipi! ... Pi pi pi pipipi? -O wonder</p><p>-Ah don't worry, she's fine, she was just in the engine zone, her temperature rose-Tee says to O still holding her hand, O understand the situation-O can you go help Zed? I need to stay alone with her-the little yellow creature sees it a bit curious but he trusted his captain, so he went to where the robot was -Now ...- the door closes-I have no problem helping you but ... I challenge a battle ~ -He says gently touching his cheeks</p><p>-Ah !? B-b-but I don't know how these blocks work and I'm not very good with pu-her words from her are stopped since the captain covers her mouth with his finger as a sign of silence</p><p>-Shhh~ is fine~ it'll be two rounds ~ if you don't win the first, maybe the second you will~ -he gets closer to her and they begin to kiss gently, she clings to his neck, and just when the kiss is It got more intense, he separates from her, she is left with the desire for more than just kisses, he stops her -Quiet~ soon you can have more~ -Leave her somewhat dazed and sedated by the actions of both, that the battle was lost by her easily, she was not concentrating, her hormones were already rampant enough to be able to concentrate in the battle, she is defeated and falls to her knees, let's say that pure thoughts were not many in her mind, Tee stops her with her arms so that she does not fell to the ground, she was literally losing control of her body-Hey, quiet dear, this is only beginning~ -He approaches her ear-We are going to finish this battle in my room ~ there no one will bother us ~ -Tee got up like a princess to Y/N and took her to his room.</p><p>Already in his room, he lowers her so that she can stand up, however she wanted to stay close to him -So ... we start our next battle ~? -She says passing her hand over his chest.</p><p>-Hehehe ~ I see you want to start ~ very well ~ -This one begins to take off his uniform and leaving his suit quite tight underneath, and thanks to being quite tight you could notice a great erection.</p><p>-W-wowow, I think you're ready hehe ~ -Says Y/N looking quite interested and with some hunger to the member</p><p>-Oh? This? ~ ... would you like it? ~ -he says this as he lowers his pants, revealing his erect member, her mouth is watering -Go ahead ~ you can suck it all as you want~ -She doesn't wait and starts licking his member as if it were a paddle, and massaging the lower parts of it, the lavender haired boy could not stand the excitement while standing, he sits on the bed and Y/N changes from simple licks to full blows to trying to put everything in his mouth- Ah~ yeah~ continues like this ~ -His voice seems when he makes combinations in tetris, he begins to move her head so that it goes faster, the more speed, the excitement rises even faster-Ah!~ I can't take it anymore! ~ -Without restraining it comes in her mouth. It swallows a lot of the white liquid-Hehehe ~ you won ~</p><p>-What!? That's it !? - She throws herself on top of him-Well then I ask for the third round as a tiebreaker, if you know ... what I mean ~ -His erection returns when he understands what this girl wanted, so he doesn't lose time and begins to remove her clothing, dress, underwear and bra.</p><p>-Heheh ~ they look bigger without anything ~ -Y/N blushes even more with this, Tee does not wait and begins to massage her breasts, she begins to moan softly-Ohh ~ your sounds are beautiful ~ -No waiting, He sticks his member inside her pussy, without any delicacy, and begins to thrust her-Ah! ~ You are very tight! ~ I can understand that it is your first time ~~ hmm ~~ -Tee continues ramming her and she moans loudly.</p><p>-Ah ~! Oooh! ~ -Only that could be heard from her mouth, he throws himself at her, now he remains on top of her, continues with the attacks while holding her hands-Ah! ~ And-almost already ~ !! she was about to reach the climax, but he wanted more, it happened, and she came all over his member.</p><p>-Oh! ~ Now it's easier to move ~~ -Increasing the speed, she got tears of excitement, she clung to him totally and he kissed her passionately, feeling even their tongues, and the moment arrived-Almost! ~ -He was about to come</p><p>-Wait! Inside n-Before finishing the sentence, she is filled inside with cum-Ahhhh~~~ !! exclaims a long moan from her, They both end up tired and he lies down next to her.</p><p>-So ... who won ~? -He says jokingly</p><p>-I think you really hehe ~~ you're very good at this ~ -Y/N tells him, made a tomato of the face</p><p>-Nah ~ ... I never get a chance to test my skills beyond being the king of tetris ~ hahah -Jokes once more</p><p>-So, will you take me home? -She says covering herself with the blankets on the bed</p><p>-Take it for granted, in the morning you will be on your planet ~~ -he says this while he gives her a little kiss, this she lies on his bed, hugging a pillow in the shape of a T block , and she she falls asleep.</p><p>-----------</p><p>-Thank you very much for helping me to return! -Says Y/N from outside the ship and returned home</p><p>-Don't worry, if at any moment you need help ... for anything ~ I'll be here-she says winking at him.</p><p>They say goodbye and the ship takes flight again</p><p>-Y/N, where were you? -Sig appears from the bushes with a net of butterflies</p><p>-Ah! hello Sig! sorry, the puyos sent me to fly again-she says clumsily, these two begin to walk and she tells part of her little experience.</p><p>-----------</p><p>-Tee, you forgot the yesterdays meeting-Ess says annoyed</p><p>-What? What do you mean? -Says Tee somewhat confused</p><p>-You called a meeting to find out the status of the automatic cameras and you forgot! You never showed up! -Ess yells at him</p><p>-Okokok, calm down, the cameras will be repaired tonight -He says trying to calm her down</p><p>-Also, you are the captain yourself, what happened to you? -She says with crossed arms</p><p>-Well ... I had a busy night ~-He says with a little blush.</p><p>-Ah?</p><p>-Pipi?</p><p>O and Ess just wonder what happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Epiloge<br/>She ended pregnat after that. The end</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>